Happily Never After
by XXforget-x-me-x-notXX
Summary: “Life's no fairytale, Butters,” he snapped angrily. “The person you like almost never likes you back.” ONE-SHOT


**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **I was thinking today... In nearly every story I've read, the main character's crush likes them back. And how often does this actually happen in real life? Not so often, right? Here's my one-shot where the story is closer to reality.

A story with sad unrequited love, and love between two who would never tell. How sad. And mildly pathetic. Oh well.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kyle's POV_

I sat down on my bed, leaning against the wall. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts. _Kenny. _I pressed call. It rang three times, and I thought he wasn't home. But then, right before the fourth ring, he picks up.

"Hey, Kyle. What's up?" I smile at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing, I'm just bored as hell. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something," I bit my lip hopefully.

"Sorry, dude, I'm going on a date," he replied.

My heart dropped and I held back a long sigh. "Oh, really? With who?"

"Red," he stated proudly. I could almost _hear _him grinning like an idiot. "She's gotten really hot."

My stomach felt kind of queasy, instead of the normal butterflies. "I hadn't noticed..."

He laughed. "In tenth grade, she was so... innocent. I guess she really grew up over the summer."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

"Well, I have to go pick her up. See you at school tomorrow, Kyle."

The line went dead before I could say goodbye. A tear slipped through my eyelashes and I gave a sighed before rising off my bed. I threw on a jacket and walked to Stan's house. Talking to him always helped, no matter what the problem was. He always knew just what to say.

_Stan's POV_

The doorbell rang. I sighed and pulled my headphones out of my ears, making the soft music stop abruptly. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted down the stairs, exasperated. I ran down and threw the door open.

Kyle stood in front of me. His tame, fiery red curls tumbled around his face. His forest green eyes were staring at his shoes. I could only see their bright color through his dark eyelashes. He had a single tear sliding down his cheek. His pale skin practically glowed in comparison to the gray sky behind him.

"Kyle? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice becoming sweet and gentle without me even noticing.

He let out a long sigh. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and moved to the side. He walked in and led me upstairs to my room. "What's wrong?" I repeated, when we were both sitting on my bed.

He forced a small half-smile and looked into my eyes. "Nothing."

"I don't buy that, Ky. You know I don't," I replied, raising one eyebrow.

Kyle bit his lip. "Well, I really, really like someone... And they definitely don't like me back."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "How do you know? They could like you back."

He laughed. "Oh, trust me, they don't."

"Well, who is it? Maybe I know who they like," I said, trying to sound helpful. Really, I just wanted to know if it was me. I doubted it, but I crossed my fingers.

He hesitated, clearly not wanted me to know. "Uh, well, Stan... The person I like... is... a... guy..."

I held my breath for a second. "Really... I didn't realize you liked guys..."

He looked up at me with a pleading look in his eyes. "You-you don't hate me right? For being gay?"

I almost laughed. "I could never hate you," I said in complete honesty. "Really, Ky, I don't care what you sexuality is."

"Really?" he replied.

I nodded. "In fact, I'm bisexual."

He tilted his head to the side. "I never would've guessed."

"So, you gonna tell me who you like?" I pressed, a little to eagerly.

He looked at his knees. "It-it's Kenny..."

My heart fell and shattered, like a fragile glass that someone had dropped. I cleared my throat and hid my emotions. But all I could manage to say was, "Oh."

He laughed without humor. "And he's about to go on a date with Red. It's hopeless."

"Ky, you don't _know _that," I said gently. "Besides, if it is hopeless, it's still not the end of the world. There are other guys who'd be lucky to go out with you."

Kyle offered a small smile. "Thanks, Stan. I knew you would make me feel better."

I forced a happy smile. "I'm glad to help, dude. You can come to me for anything, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "I know, Stan."

_Kenny's POV_

I rang the doorbell nervously. Normally, I wouldn't be nervous. It's known that I'm a bit of a player, and a man whore, but I _really _like Red. She's not like any other girl. She's so... captivating. I'm totally for a short fling or a one night stand, but not with her. I'm actually serious about going out with her. I've never had a bigger crush on anyone else before.

She opened the door. Her gorgeous red hair tumbled down her back. She smiled nervously and her pale blue eyes glittered beautifully in the sun. "Hey, Ken."

I looked at her in amazement. "Wow. You look... stunning."

A cute blush appeared on her cheeks and she giggled. "Thanks."

I smiled and held out my arm. "Let's go, then."

_Red's POV_

Kenny's really sweet, honestly. We were walking back from our date. I really wanted to walk home alone, but he offered, and I just didn't want to say no. He had his hand slipped into mine, and he seemed so happy... Honestly, I'd be happier if it was Craig walking me home.

I really, really like Craig. His gorgeous black hair... His stunning brown eyes... He's just so amazing. Really. I'd be overjoyed if I was on a date with him.

Kenny smiled shyly. "This is your house."

I nodded. "So, I guess, I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah," he said softly. Then he leaned in toward me, as if to kiss me. Oh my God, he wanted to kiss me.

I quickly turned away and walked to the door. "Thanks for walking me home, Ken, it was fun, bye!" I ran inside.

_Craig's POV _

I rang Tweek's doorbell nervously. When he answered he was slightly less jittery than usual. "O-oh, hey Cr-craig," he twitched.

I smiled shyly. "Hey, Tweek... Um, I was just.. I wanted to... Tweek, I... I have something I need... to tell you..."

He started twitching wildly. "O-o-o-o-o-oh, re-re-really?"

"Uhh... Yeah," I said softly. I took a tentative step toward him. "I really, really like you Tweek."

He took a step back and looked panicked. "W-what?"

"I like you more than a friend, Tweek," I clarified.

He clutched the doorknob. "I-I-I... I'm s-straight." Then he closed the door in my face, leaving me to go back home, completely rejected by my long-term crush.

_Tweek's POV_

Oh my God, oh my God. Craig is gay? And likes _me_?! That's so much pressure! And just too much to take in! I don't even want to think about it! It's such a complete shock! How and when did this happen? Had he been dropping hints? How could I not have realized it...

If only it had been Bebe standing at my door. Sweet, beautiful Bebe... Thinking of her calmed me down. Her soft, honey-colored hair, those curls that tumbled gracefully down her back... Those sparkling, hazel eyes... Her creamy skin... She was just so perfect, so incredible.

If only she had been there instead of Craig. But Bebe would never go for someone like me. I could only dream about it.

_Bebe's POV_

I still haven't come out of the closet yet. Fuck, will I ever? No one knows that I'm lesbian, and they definitely don't expect it. When Butters came out as bisexual, everyone already knew, because it was obvious. But everyone had always thought of me as boy-crazy. But the thing is... Two years ago, I stopped noticing the boys.

Instead, I always caught myself checking out cute girls in the hallways, or almost kissing my friends. It was weird, and I was in denial for half a year. But then once I admitted it to myself, I realized I would have to come out sooner or later. I chose later.

But now, I have a huge crush on one of my best friends: Wendy.

Really, though, how can I not like her? She has such a strong personality, and she's so beautiful. So many of the guys like her. There's no question that she has a lot of options in a boyfriend. And, to top it off, she's clearly straight. There's no way she likes me back.

_Wendy's POV_

I walked around Stark's pond with Butters. He's so sweet, so funny, so attractive... I wish he was my boyfriend. I like him so much. He's got such a great personality, and he's so, so cute. His spiky blonde hair, his huge blue eyes... Oh, I'd love to just grab him right now and kiss him.

Then he broke the silence. "I have a crush on Cartman," he blurted out randomly.

My hopes crashed and burned. "W-what?"

"I said-"

"I heard you," I interrupted. "Why?"

"I- I don't know..." he smiled as if he was looking at a puppy, and his heart had melted. "All I know is that whenever I'm near him, I want to kiss him. And whenever I'm not near him, I want to be."

I sighed. That was almost the exact same way I felt about Butters.

_Butters POV_

"Hi, Eric!" I chirped happily.

"Oh, hey, Butters," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Do you, uh, wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked slowly, praying that he'd say yes. I _had _to tell him how I felt.

He shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

We walked for a while in silence. Not an awkward silence, though. It was actually very nice. But then I remembered why I was there. "Eric, I- I have something to tell you..."

He gave me a weird side-glance. "Okay, go ahead."

"I really, really, really like you," I blurted out immediately, before I could think twice.

He stopped walking. "What?" he hissed. He looked angry for some reason. I couldn't imagine why.

"I- I... You-you don't like me back...?" I asked slowly, pretty sure I knew the answer. His brown eyes looked shocked and disgusted. My dreams were shot.

"Life's no fairytale, Butters," he snapped angrily. "The person you like almost never likes you back."

I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't even sure what, but he just walked away. I guess I could wave _that _friendship goodbye. He was never going to talk to me again, I could definitely tell.

_Eric's POV_

God, I'm such an asshole. But really, I'm _straight. _Even the thought of going out with Butters sickens me. I couldn't go on a pity date with him for a million dollars. Well, maybe a million, but you get my point.

It's true what I said about life not being a fairytale. Butters should learn that sooner rather than later. I should know about people not liking you back. Every crush I've ever had, and they never liked me back. I guess that's karma for you.

But that's the reason that I'll never tell Heidi how I feel. And another reason, that girl is way, way out of my league.

_Heidi's POV_

Crushes suck. They never like you back. And you always realize this when they start going out with someone else. I've never been able to pass the "friend zone." My crushes always ask me for advice on how to get _their _crushes to go out with them. It's sad, really. I'm such a hopeless romantic. I always think that the boy I like _will _like me back. But they never, ever do.

And that's why Eric can never know my true feelings. Why did I have to like him anyway? If I liked Stan, or Butters, or even Craig, they'd let me down easy. But Cartman... he's never been the nicest person ever.

That's what draws me to him. Too bad he'd never go for a girl like me.


End file.
